The Price to Pay for Forget and Forgive
by Chant de la lune hante
Summary: Max was kicked out of the flock 4 years ago. She's 20 now and has a life of her own, but thanks to an unfortunate event, the Flock is back. Will Max Forgive them or Forget them? Will Fang get her back or was she never his? I suck at summaries Review for a SHOUTOUT
1. Chapter 1

Angel poked her head in the door." Max, the Flock's calling a meeting. You need to come downstairs. I looked up from my book. "Yea, sure, Ange, be down in a sec." She left and I hopped off of my bed. When I got downstairs, everyone was there. Like, everyone. Yeah, the Flock was there, but mom, Ella, Dylan, heck, even Jeb although he looked pissed. _Well, something is definitely wrong here. _"Max, you know we all love you very much, and we want the best for you, and-" "Cut to the chase." I interrupted my mom. She rambles when she's nervous. Everyone was uncomfortably silent. " We all took a vote. We decided that it would be easier for you to focus on your own. We're kicking you out, Max." Fang whispered, not looking me in the eyes. "WHAT!" Then, all hell broke loose. Jeb, Mom, and Dylan were screaming for people to calm down, I was screaming at everyone, confused as to why they would kick me out, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy were screaming at me reasons for me to leave, and Angel was just screaming for no apparent reason. When we had been screaming for about an hour, I finally gave in. "Fine! You want me to leave, then I will, but don't forget who took care of you for all those years, saved your ungrateful asses countless times, and was the best damn mom or friend or _girlfriend _you ever had." With that I looked back at everyone's tearful up faces and ran out the door. I spread my wings and flew as fast as I could out of there. I didn't know where I was going nor did I care. I just wanted to get away from there ASAP. Eventually, I hit a tree and tumbled down to the ground. I was bleeding heavily, and my head hurt like a bitch, but it was ok. I just want to die here. My family, bio and not, just disowned me. I blacked out afterwards, but not before I saw a white cat.

When I woke up, I saw the same white cat sleeping next to my torn, injured wing. Except it wasn't injured anymore. Neither was any other part of my body, just my clothes were dirty. I decided to go down to a lake I saw last night. When I remembered last night, I had to fight not to cry. I hopped up and jumped in the lake. And get this. The cat, which was startled out of its sleep by my movement, followed me. I checked its collar. It didn't say anything, but _The demon cat is watching…Always watching. It will follow, no matter what. _Under closer inspection, the cat had short, hair and red eyes with _gold_ pupils. Creepy, right.

Then, I heard a truck start. I turned and saw a boy my age staring at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped. He was awoken from his trance then. He had been staring at my wings. _Well, crap._ He held out his hand. "Jason." He, er…uh, Jason said. "Max." I said, ignoring his outstretched hand. "Where's town?" I asked. Yes, the great, almighty, indestructible Maximum Ride, asking for directions. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He smiled. "Come on, I'll take you. I's goin' up to town anyways." Long story short, if I didn't have wings, I would have a motorcycle instead. When we got to town, he opened his mouth and said," MAX, GET UP. IT'S 1:00."

"¿Qué diablos te pasa perra? cállate la boca! Su un idiota. ya lo sabes. eres una perra, imbécil inmaduro!" I screamed as I sat up, drenched. Jason was laughing. "Stop laughing. You just poured icy water on me!" I screeched. He ran as I tried to tackle him. He escaped, so I threw on a red bikini top, black, leather, short shorts, and a jacket to match. Under my shorts, I had on some red swim shorts, which were shorter than the shorts over them. "Lets go swimming." I said, as I slid down the banister. It's been four years since that day. Jason and I live in a beach house together. We bought a piece of the beach, secluded by a cliff on three sides and the ocean on the other. "Ok. Lets call Jo Jo and Seph." Jo Jo and Seph are some friends from school. Yes, I said school. I go to UC Dolf. I'm on every sports team there, and am the captain of 23 of the 24 sports teams. **(A/N IDK if UC Dolf exists. Lets pretend it is on the coast of Florida. KK?)** All of my friends know about my "little secret", but no one else does. Any way, Jase and I hopped on our motorcycles (he bought me one because I kept taking his) and rode to the cliff. We ripped off our top clothes to be left in our swimsuits and dived the thirty-foot drop. We swam up to the shore and saw a group of people surrounding someone. I stepped closer and said," Hey. Who are you?" I guess they finally acknowledged our presence because one of them whispered, "Max?" Oh my god. If this is who I think it is, then the rest are who I knew who it was, but they don't look like they do, so they are who they are, and then he's, "Fang." I whispered, not wanting to believe it. I rushed forwards, and sure enough they were my old flock. Iggy looked taller, and Gazzy looked older, and Nudge, well, Nudge looked like those teen models on those tabloids and junk. That means … OMG. I ran full speed and slid up to the bleeding body. It was my Angel. She looked so grown up. I screamed," Jason, get your ass over here." Jason ran up next to me. Jason is majoring in medical, while I'm studying sports and music. "She's stable, but who knows for how much longer. Forgetting I was in a bikini, I grabbed Angel, and ran for the hospital.

I'm saving my baby; after all, if they come back, they're yours. If not, they never were.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I seriously thought this was crap, but my self-esteem has been boosted.

**So, my dear friend Jana has left a note for you:**

_**Dear readers, **_

_**Do NOT pretend you like Matt's writing. She is a horrible author, yes I know. Do not blame her. She's right it was crap before I edited it and now it is beautiful. Sadly, I'm not going to be present to edit her hideosity called fanfictions. Fortunately, I leave her in the care of a professional, Joseph Aka Seph. I will miss you all.**_

_**Continue Reading**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jana**_

**And I wonder where my low self-esteem comes from.**

**I realized I forget my disclaimers so,**

**DISCLAIMER BROUGHT TO YOU BY: ME, A PROUD SPONSER OF DISCLAIMING STUFF. IF I OWNED MAXIMUM RIDE, DYLAN WOULD BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FRICKIN PACIFIC OR ON JUPITER (can't decide which is worse ~. ~)**

Max's POV

Have you ever seen a 20-year-old running down the street carrying a bleeding 12-year-old? You haven't, have you? Well that's exactly what was happening now. I got to the hospital; they took one look at Angel, and me and whisked her away. An older looking doctor came out and he asked me my blood type. I responded with, "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He kept trying to talk to me, and I realized I was still in my bikini.

I slapped him. Hard. "MY BABY IS IN THERE DYING AND YOURE _FLIRTING_!" Jason and the others chose that moment to walk in. "What's happening?" The flock and Jason asked. "Mi bebé está ahí muriendo y este maldito pedófilo está coqueteando y la perra está de pie allí hablando cuando debería estar salvando la vida de alguien-" I didn't even realize I was screaming in Spanish until Jason cut me off. "Sorry, she's just upset. " He tried to reassure people.

A nurse came out saying, "Good news or Bad news." "Good." "She's stable, the bad is that she's out for awhile from blood loss and shock." Everyone was dead silent. I walked out of the room, Jason on my tail. "What's wrong?" He asked, clearly confused. "That's Angel, my baby, sleeping. Who knows when she'll wake up? She could jus die. It will be all my fault And-" Jason cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth, looking slightly baffled. " Let's go. We need to get back home." "Ok, but I need to talk to my…or…the Flock."

I walked into the room. Nudge jumped up. "Max, we need help. We need to stay with you because we need to be close to Angel. And if you say no I'll…I'll…I'll think of something, but you wont like it, and-" Iggy covered her mouth and whispered something to her. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. "Please Max." Gazzy said weakly from the corner of the room. I walked over to him and sat him on my lap. It's been 4 years since I've held him and you bet it was awkward, but he got over it. He just lost his little sister for who knows how long. He deserved to be held, to be reassured. "Yeah, you guys can come to our place. You'll stay there for a while."

**This lines name is George. He's a time skip line. **

**George says, "This is the next day"**

**They stayed the night at Max's house.**

"D, We're up." I called up the stairs.

"Already? I'll be right down." A teenage boy's voice yelled back.

"How many guys does she live with?" I heard Fang mumble under his breath.

"Only 2…and ½." I replied, trying to think it over.

"And a half?" He questioned.

"You'll understand in a minute. D, hurry up!"

We all sat awkwardly in the living room, until D came down.

A large, white cat, maybe a bobcat, came trotting down the stairs, obviously not in a rush. It jumped up on the couch and sat next to me, looking around. It moved its head closer to me slowly, as if trying not to cause a panic.

"Who are these people?" It said in the same voice as the one upstairs.

I laughed. "D, this is The Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. Guys, this is the Demon Cat, or just D."

Everyone just stared at each other.

"The Demon Cat?" Nudge finally questioned.

"I didn't name him. When I found him, his collar said 'Beware the Demon Cat' and it's a mouthful when you're yelling at him, so I called him D."

Another awkward silence.

Jason walked into the room with a phone in his hand, and gestured for me to come. I stood up and walked to him. I snatched the phone from him and smiled innocently when he scowled.

"Hello?"

"¿Dónde estás? El bar está lleno y mi camarero, usted, no se encuentra. Katrina está llenando en estos momentos, pero está teniendo problemas con su mezcla."

(Where are you? The bar is full and my waiter, you is not. Katrina is filling right now, but is having problems with its mix)

I sighed. I glanced across the room to the Flock, who were talking casually.

"Estaré allí pronto. ¿Puedo traer a algunos amigos?"

"Sí, nena. ¿Cuántos?"(Yes, baby. How many?)

"4"

"¿Sus amigos saben cómo funciona?"(Do your friends know how to work?)

I sighed. I looked over at the flock again, just to find their eyes on me, trying to decipher the Spanish. " Sí, Abuela, pero el más joven es muy joven. No es más que 14." (Yes, Abuela, but the youngest is young. He's only 14.)

"¿Es guapo?"(Is he cute?)

This time, I stared directly at Gazzy. Was he cute? Yeah, he's cute to me, but I'm- I was like his mom. Gazzy shifted uncomfortably under my stare. "Sí, claro, abuela, pero-"(Uh, sure, abuela, but-)

"Si él es lindo, nadie le va a importar lo que sirve. Adiós bebé, y date prisa."( If he's cute, no one will mind him serving. Bye baby, and hurry up)

I rolled my eyes. Grandmama and her buisiness. "Adiós."

I hung up and handed Jase back his cellphone (Yeah, for some reason, Abuela only calls Jason. She won't call me.)

I told Jason what was happening. I looked back over at the Flock, and found them looking over at Jason and I. I sighed, for the bajillionth time today.

I jogged over and stood at the foot of the stairs. Then, I remembered what I was wearing. "Guys, uh, we're all going to my job, so, uh, I guess I need to get you new clothes." I frowned, looking at the Flock, in their dirt stained clothes and ripped outfits. Iggy was barefoot.

"Fang, Iggy, go with D. He has some clothes you can wear. And-"

"WAIT. The cat wears clothes?!" Nudge practically screamed.

Oh, crap. I forgot. "Uh, yeah, he's human, sometimes, and when he's human he usually wears clothes."

"Usually?" Fang said, of course, very stoically.

I sighed (That's bajillion-and-one) "Ah, about that. He doesn't like shirts. At all." I said, like I was the normalest thing on earth.

"So, let me get this straight, D is a cat named Demon Cat. He talks, and whenever he wants to, turns into a teenage boy who doesn't like shirts. At all." Nudge said, watching the cat lead Fang and Iggy upstairs.

As if to prove a point, when D came down, he was wearing black cargos and no shirt, exposing his pale chest and his tattoo of a cat's eye on his arm. His dark brown hair was spiked in every direction, as if he just woke up, and his eyes had changed from a red to a pale blue.

"So, you found a teenage cat." Iggy stated slowly, as if he may offend D.

"Technically, he found me. I plummeted out of the sky to my certain death, but lived, and woke up with him on my head. He was only 13. He followed me forever and after about a month, I woke up, and a 13-year-old boy was sitting on my bed."

"She's beautiful. How can I not follow her? She changes my darkest rainy days to sunshine and warmth and-" Then, he looked over at Nudge. He disappeared and reappeared next to her on one knee, holding flowers out to her.

"Ah, these flowers are my gift to you, though they cannot compare to you radiance and beauty." He began again.

"Shut up, D. I can tell them what you did to-" Jason threatened. He doesn't like D very much.

"No, Jason. I'm very well aware of that situation. I shall got fetch the clothes, for the people."

He disappeared again, and this time returned with a blue 'bazinga' tee and jeans and a grey come at me bro tee with a pair of black skinny jeans.

He handed the faded jeans and bazinga tee to Iggy and said "For the goof." And handed the black and grey to Fang and said "For the emo."

Of course, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy to laugh, and I smiled. Fang looked like he would've punched D, had he not disappeared again.

"Come on Nudge, You can borrow some of my clothes." I said, leading Nudge upstairs.

As D tried to follow, I whispered, "Rat".

The cat, the way he does, leaving behind solid wall.

"D is practically a wizard or something, so we lock our doors, or he'll get in."

I opened both of my closets. For one of them, Nudge sighed, tsk-tsking me, and for the other, she squealed in delight.

Grandmama buys me designer clothes, but I only wear them to work. The other closet is the closet I shove them in so I don't have to see them. I grabbed a random outfit and walked into the bathroom. I put it on and realized that the shirt was midriff. I grumbled and shoved it on.

The shirt was loose and red with JUICY in big black block letters and jeans that were way to tight. I ran back out, gave the pants to Nudge, and went to my comfy closet. I grabbed some loose black sweats and marched back to the bathroom. I put them on and heard Nudge grab a shirt off the hanger.

When I walked out, Nudge was wearing the pants that I gave her. They were a faded blue with rhinestones up the left leg and purposely ripped. Her shirt was an off the shoulder loose blue tee with a black tank top underneath. She looked great.

"Come on, we should get going." I said, grabbing my keys and my backpack. I slid down the banister and jumped of at the bottom, landing on the couch next to Iggy. Of course, this scared Iggy, who backpedaled off the couch and into Nudge.

"Stop that, would ya?" Jason said, leaning back on the couch, eyes closed, with his feet crossed on the table.

"No, now let's go."

No one moved. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Get your asses out the door, or we'll be short some lives."

Everyone moved. What can I say, I have that gift of persuasion.

**~My name is Joe. I'm a time skip. Let's skip to 20 minutes later at Max's Job~**

We were sitting outside, Nudge and D in the back of my Jeep and the boys in Jason's.

"Names."

"I'm Fnick." Iggy called. Fang glared at him. "Fine, since you love that name so much, I'll be Jacob."

"I'm Monique again."

"I'll be Harold Fitzgerald the second." We all turned to Gazzy. "Ok, I'll be Justin.

"Bryson." Fang

"I wanna be Demetria." Everyone's heads swiveled toward the street. A teenage girl with huge blue eyes and streaked blond hair was walking towards us. She had a pink, ripped tank top and dark blue jeans, with a matching headband. All exposed skin above her waist, was covered in bandages. The streaks and her earrings were all hot pink, like her tiny jean striped flats.

"Angel?"

"No, I'm Kevin. Duh, stupid."

Gazzy flinched at the comment. Where did she get the atitu-oh, well, I guess that's my fault.

I got out of the car and walked over to her.

"How are you ok? Your supposed to be in the hospital." Gazzy said, his overprotective brother powers kicking in.

"Finalmente, pensé que no vendrías. Oh, que trajo la gente. Soy abuela de máxima. Oh, son hermosas. Ellos no tendrán ningún problema. Lleve al niño a la espalda, pero la chica y los otros hombres no tendrán ningún problema. ¿Por qué estás ahí parado, nos introducen."

(Finally, I thought you weren't coming. Oh, you brought people. I'm Maximum's abuela. Oh, they're beautiful. They will do just fine. Take the boy to the back, but the girl and the other men will do just fine. Why are you just standing there, introduce us.)

"Abuela, they don't speak Spanish. You know Jason, D. This is Jacob, Justin, Monique, Demetria, and, uh, Bryson." I pointed to each of them as I said "their" names.

"She said you're all beautiful and you're going to work for her. Justin will go to the back and the rest of you will serve. Come on, I have drinks to mix."

They followed me through the crowded bar, pointing out the different areas.

"Gazzy come on, you can DJ with Nudge. Angel convince people to buy things. Convince, not control. Some people can't drink, so don't pressure them. Iggy, D, Jason, Fang, you can convince some people to buy, right. Yeah, you can. Come on."

I led deeper into the bar after dropping the younger ones in the lounge. We came to the farthest room. Just walking down the long hallway, you could feel the bass through the bones.

"When you walk through the curtains, you won't be able to see for a minute. The lights will blind you."

"Well, that doesn't affect me too much does it?" Iggy grumbled.

We stepped into the club. People dancing, drinking, and hanging out crowded our path. I stepped up to a table and climbed up onto it, in, might I add, stilettos. That takes talent.

"Hey!" I screamed over the crowd. Everyone got quiet and looked at me. "Hey Max!"

I smiled. "Can I get some room to move? I can't get to the bar."

With that everyone moved, forming a narrow path to the counter. The boys followed me.

"Why do people listen to her when she does it? It doesn't work for me." Iggy complained.

"Cuz we were in a restaurant." Fang replied. The crowd went back to normal, dancing and screaming, but still left a path to get through.

"Actually, believe it or not, everyone loves her. She's like royalty. She beats the crap out of all the other teams so she's really important. Sports, drinks, dance-"

"Wait, you said dance?" Fang and Iggy stopped, smiling evilly.

"Hey Maxie, would you dance for us?" Iggy asked.

"No. Don't call me that."

"Please, Maxine."

I turned and put him in a chokehold while sitting on his back. Everyone around us stopped dancing and stared down at Iggy and I. I got off his back, kicked him, and hopped over the counter of the bar.

"Max, is that you? I need three Virgin Daiquiris and a Virgin Mojito STAT."

"Kay, Katrina. Um, can you get like five more glasses. I brought the boys and some friends."

Katrina walked out with ten filled glasses on a serving tray. Her pitch black hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. Her green eyes were lined with thick black eyelashes and her lips were red. She was wearing a large tee, pulled up to show her flat stomach, tied in the back with a hair tie. Her shorts were black and ripped with a red rope for a belt.

Basically, think of a Mexican dream queen and multiply her beauty by 10.

All the boys' jaws literally dropped open. I slapped all four of them. Fang, Iggy, and D snapped out of it, but Jay kept staring.

"Dammit Jay, stop drooling on the counter. I just wiped it." Kat snapped at him.

He got it together and blushed, looking away.

I grabbed my stuff and started mixing the Daiquiris. Iggy looked at the glass meaningfully.

"You sure 'bout that dance?" Iggy asked as he walked away. I threw a plate in response.

I apologize, it's not much, but I needed to give you something, cause I felt bad about yesterday. I hate it when people update just to say they can't update so, I apologize.

**And **


End file.
